As an intuitive and simple input device of a computer and other data processing equipment, touch substrates are widely used in various mobile devices. Currently, there are numerous types of touch substrate, such as a resistance-type, a capacitance-type, an optical-type that are capable of detecting a position of a single-point touch or multi-point touch.
The touch substrates implement sensing of touch positions mainly by electrode patterns formed on base substrates. Electrode patterns are generally prepared using indium tin oxide (ITO) which is a transparent conducting material. However, since the transparency of ITO is not 100%, in a light environment, regions covered with electrode patterns reflect external light, while regions not covered with electrode patterns will not reflect external light, such a difference will result in a user's visual perception of apparent electrode patterns, which adversely affects the display effect.